


Got You

by gwyllgi



Series: Possession [2]
Category: Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David realizes that there's little he won't do for Rush.  Rush isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

It took entirely too much time to get their clothes off, even without the distraction of the kisses they'd been sharing since they'd hustled into David's rooms. Clumsy fingers struggled with chains and catches, buckles and hooks and laces, and, by the time they were done with and their clothing littered the floor, they were both chuckling, laughing harder each time their eyes met.

"You're a vision," David said at last, good humor sparkling in his voice, and it was true; Rush's eyes were shining over a smile that was nearly incandescent, as though a light had been lit within him. It would have been impossible not to kiss him again and so David didn't even try to resist, just closed his eyes and lost himself in the slide of lip on lip.

Rush's arms rose around him, spread hands anchored over David's shoulder blades as their bodies eased together. David's hands fluttered, settling briefly on Rush's hips before running up his sides, sliding between them to rest on Rush's chest. Feeling the quickened beat of Rush's heart against his palms was intoxicating and terrifying and he had to pull back because he couldn't breathe.

"Hey," Rush said after a few moments of listening to David's sharp panting, "hey, it's okay." His hands slid down David's back, then up, rubbing the taut muscles. "Lighten up, Dave. It's just me." Slowly, as though soothing a scared rabbit, he tightened his arms around David, pulling him closer until their cheeks brushed together, David's breathing stirring the fine hair in front of Rush's ear. "What's up?"

"My apologies." David's laugh was only slightly forced. "I should... I've not done this before. " Years of iron control relaxed muscles, leaving him drooping slightly against Rush. "A moment, if you will."

Rush squeezed and nuzzled into David's hair. "Hey, I'm new at this, too. We'll feel it out together, yeah? You just tell me if you need a break again and we can stop." He lipped playfully at David's ear, grin curving against David's skin. "Just... give me some warning next time, 'kay?"

"Of course." David's hands settled deliberately at Rush's hips again, determination in their firm grip. "I must admit that I am surprised that you've no experience. Was everyone on Eulam blind?"

"Nah. Never really got interested in anyone there. It was mostly just me and Irina anyway." Rush squirmed in David's hold, his arms shifting to loop around David's neck. "Never really thought about it, not 'til you." The kiss was a messy tangle of tongues, absorbing them both until Rush's fingers were buried in David's hair and David's hands had found their way to Rush's backside, fingers digging into the firm cheeks. An inarticulate noise was passed between them, one that David was never certain had not been made by himself, before they parted again, brown eyes meeting grey as their bodies pressed together, flushed erections burning between them.

"I am honored," David began, then shook his head, curling fingers dragging Rush even closer to him until not even air separated them. He pressed his lips to Rush's throat, trailing from the pulse point pounding there to the solid line of Rush's clavicle where his tongue flickered out to taste the salt of Rush's skin. "I believe I wish to stop again." His eyes were sparkling when they flicked up to catch Rush's gaze. "Perhaps we could move this to a more amenable location."

"Yeah?" If Rush's voice was a bit breathless, David understood; though the roil of nerves in his belly was subsiding, the racing of his heart was unabated. "Where might that be?"

"Perhaps... my bed?" Despite himself, David couldn't seem to help the thread of uncertainty in his voice. He might be the Marquis of Athlum, bred to rule with confidence, but there were times he felt himself to be nothing more than David Nassau, a simple man. Preparing to take his first lover seemed to be one of those times. Intellectually he knew, even as his hands moved to grasp Rush's wrists and tug him toward the door to his bedchamber, that Rush would never think less of him for what he did or did not know, but he couldn't help wanting to make things perfect for them both. "If, of course, you find that to be suitable."

Rush's laughter was welcome and bright as he let David tug him through the door and into the large room beyond it. "Dave, I don't care where it is, as long as it means that I can keep touching you." He resisted David's pull only long enough to lean in and steal another kiss, then followed after him again until the backs of David's legs hit the edge of the bed.

It was only a moment's work for David to switch their positions and push Rush down onto the mattress, his hands lingering on his shoulders for a long moment before sliding down his chest to feel Rush's heartbeat against his palms again. Where before it had spawned panic there was now only a growing swell of tenderness that David wasn't quite willing to investigate yet, and so he bent to kiss Rush again instead, pressing him back until he was leaning heavily on his hands.

It was the hardest and the easiest thing in the world to slide his hand down Rush's belly, fingers hesitating briefly at his navel before hurrying to wrap around Rush's cock, as though any further prolonging was unthinkable. Rush's gasped 'Dave!' was thrill enough to firm his grip, the resulting low whimper enough to make him move, stroking slowly from base to tip.

Rarely had David touched himself; though he woke infrequently from dreams leaving his cock stiff and full, he'd always felt self-conscious, half-convinced that somehow someone would know when he surreptitiously fisted himself to release. As he'd grown older, he'd shaken the reticence but found himself with little interest in it, too bound in affairs of state to concern himself with such a small thing. Now, though, with Rush's cock hard in his hand, he wished he'd devoted more time to it. It was alien, learning the shape of flesh and veins beneath his fingers, yet he delighted in it, growing bolder each time Rush's breath caught or a shiver coursed under his fair skin.

"Dave, man," Rush started, then apparently forgot what he'd meant to say as he rocked his hips up into David's grip, his fingers dragging furrows in the heavy coverlet of David's bed. "Dave," he said again, his caught breath a sharp punctuation. "Dave," he repeated, then again, then again, until his name was all that David could hear, all that there seemed to be outside of the throb of Rush's erection within his grasp, the dampness slicking his fingers each time they slid over the head.

It was a revelation when Rush's thighs tensed and locked, hips lifted from the bed as he came, the thick fluid arcing between them to run over David's fingers and splatter over Rush's skin. Rush's cock was still pulsing against David's palm when Rush collapsed, arms no longer able to support him. He lay panting, boneless and quiet, until David slid his hand away to rub it over his thigh, wiping away the sticky fluid as best he could. "Dave, man, that was ace," he said at last, the smile that bloomed over his face reflecting in his voice like sunlight.

"I am..." Fingers curled against his thigh, David considered. What was he? Glad, he was certain. Grateful and relieved and so very aroused by Rush's display that he could barely stand, definitely. The words seemed to elude him, though, until Rush sat up and wound his arms around David's waist, pressing his face against David's belly. "Rush, please."

"C'mon down here." Straightening, Rush scooted back on the bed and pulled David down between his spread legs, maneuvering them until his chest was warm against David's back. "Like this," he directed as his hands coaxed David's legs apart, not stopping until David's thighs were hooked over Rush's knees. It left David feeling more exposed than he'd ever been before, yet he couldn't find it within himself to be uncomfortable, much less to protest. "Now, just hold on. I've had a lot of time to think about doing this."

David had intended to question that, truly, but all thought of inquiries fled as Rush's forehead came to rest on David's shoulder and Rush's hand delicately cupped David's balls. His breath escaped in a rush, only to be sucked in again when Rush's other hand slid over the tip of David's erection, rubbing a slow circle with his palm. David found himself straining futilely to move, toes curling toward the floor in a fruitless effort to gain leverage to push. He was vaguely horrified to hear himself whimper, but any thought of embarrassment fled as Rush began to caress his balls, fondling them gently as he twirled a finger around the slit at the end of David's cock, smearing the fluid collecting there.

"I thought about this a lot, y'know. What you'd feel like. If you'd like the same things I do. I'd do this to myself and think about you." His smile curved against the back of David's shoulder as his fingers squeezed the head of David's cock, the pressure just enough to make David groan helplessly. "I was afraid you'd find out and hate me. Well, not really; I knew you'd try to understand, but I didn't want you to be noble." His hand grazed the length of David's cock, twisting at the base as Rush lifted David's balls, fingers dragging over the thin skin of his sac. "I wanted you just like this: hot and messy and all for me." Pumping David's cock hard, Rush set his teeth carefully in David's shoulder, and that was all that David needed: his release took him by storm, dragging a broken moan from his throat as his thighs flexed impotently. It seemed as though he could feel it even in his toes, the sharp pulses of pleasure echoing through his body until they were all he was, anchored only by Rush's gentling grip and the sharp pinch of Rush's teeth.

David felt as though he'd been floating for hours when Rush's breath tickling his ear roused him. He shivered, laughed lowly and turned, twisting until he could catch Rush's mouth with his own. The urgency of earlier was gone but the heat was still there, potent and heady, and David happily lost himself in it until they parted again.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen you dirty before," Rush said at last. His arms wrapped tightly around David's waist as his chin settled on David's shoulder, his cheek rubbing against the side of David's neck. "I like it. It looks good on you."

David laughed despite himself, tilting his head to rest it against Rush's. "You like to talk. I did not expect that of you." He considered, then confessed, "I rather enjoyed it."

"Dave." Rush's teeth scoring the juncture of David's neck and shoulder was a surprise, one that stole David's breath. "Think you've got some more in you? 'cause, really, I'm not ready to be done. Not when I've finally got you like this."

David knew he was grinning, knew that he probably looked rather silly settled in Rush's lap with come on his thighs and Rush's hands pale against his belly, but he couldn't seem to care. "I... believe I would be open to further experiences," he said, then squirmed from Rush's lap. He was unsurprised when he turned to find that Rush's cock was stirring again, and he skimmed his hand over it as he slid onto the bed beside Rush and pressed them both to the mattress. "What did you have in mind?"

The sudden shyness of Rush's smile was absurdly charming. "I was thinking... you know..." His eyes flickered to David's mouth, then settled on his left ear. "Maybe we could..."

David paused, frowning slightly as he pondered Rush's behavior. "Rush, you are naked in my bed. What more is there to be bashful ab-- oh." He blinked as inspiration struck. "Are you referring to intercourse?" He wanted to taste Rush's blush and, realizing after a moment that there was nothing stopping him, did so, his tongue flicking kitten-soft over Rush's cheekbone. "I am... not opposed to the idea."

"Really?" Rush brightened immediately. "Sweet. I mean, that's great, totally great. You won't regret it, Dave!" His arms wrapped around David's waist and dragged David into a snuggle. "I'll make it good for you."

The brief thought to protest Rush's assumption flickered across David's mind before it was banished as irrelevant; he trusted Rush with so much else, why should this be any different? "I know you will," he said instead as he settled in to Rush's warmth. There was a long, easy moment of soaking in comfort as David absorbed Rush's presence beside him, one he was loath to disturb. Rush's breathing was soft in his ear, his arms a solid bond around him, his easy companionship unchanged by the fact that they were both naked and contemplating sex.

It was an easy thing for David to turn his head, to let his breath mingle with Rush's. This close, he could count each of Rush's lashes, their full sweep casting shadows on Rush's skin. He leaned closer until they blurred and touched his mouth lightly to Rush's, his eyes sliding closed as their lips skimmed each other's, parting to meet more fully until they were exchanging kisses with their earlier heat. David could feel his cock swelling again against Rush's hip, could feel Rush's against his thigh as he shifted to straddle him, to bring their groins together until Rush groaned into his mouth and rocked his hips up.

"Rush," David couldn't seem to stop himself from saying, gasped against Rush's mouth. "There is... something we need, if you intend to..." The language eluded him, the rough, soldier's language his generals sought to keep from him. "Allow me a moment." He slid away slowly, his mouth trailing down Rush's chest as he moved from the bed and straightened.

He padded to his bathing chamber with perhaps more of a sway in his hips than was necessary, hyper-aware of Rush's eyes on him before he stepped into the cool room. A brief investigation turned up the scented oil used in his baths, a musky scent he'd always enjoyed, and he palmed it with a smile. When he returned to his bedchamber, it was to find Rush perched on the edge of his bed, absently stroking himself as he watched David with warm eyes, his gaze dripping over David like warm honey. He reached out when David was within arm's-length, his fingers curling around David's wrist and drawing David's empty hand to his mouth. The kiss he placed in David's palm was almost chaste, but the heat of it shivered straight down David's spine to settle with a pulse into his groin.

"I missed you," Rush husked, then grinned as he used David's captive limb to tug him closer. "You were gone forever." His other hand slid around David's waist, holding him still as Rush skimmed his mouth over David's chest. "I had plenty of time to think about where I wanted to start." He tilted a playful look at David, then flicked the tip of his tongue over David's nipple.

David couldn't help his laugh or the twitch that accompanied it. "I--My apologies, Rush. That rather tickled." Setting the jar he held next to Rush's hip, he tousled Rush's dark hair, enjoying the silky slide of it against his fingers. "Might I make another suggestion?"

The downturn of Rush's lips was brief, his frown fleeting before he cocked his head. "Hey, suggestions are great. What did you have in mind?"

David hummed, settling his hands on Rush's knees. He let his smile answer for him as he knelt smoothly, hands pressing Rush's knees apart until he could settle between them. "I am told that there are other options for kissing." He smiled as his fingers walked up Rush's thighs, his eyes following the path of golden skin over fair. "Some quite remarkable, from the sound."

"Dave," Rush said, then sucked a breath in. "Are you trying to tell me that someone talked to you about this? And Torgal didn't have kittens? I f--" He dropped his head back abruptly as David's fingers reached the base of his cock, wrapping serpent-quick around it. "I find," he started again, then again, "I find that hard to believe."

David chuckled softly, though his eyes never left his hand as it moved slowly to the head of Rush's cock and flicked free. "Oh, no one has addressed me directly with such a topic, though I was introduced to the finer points of breeding some years ago." His hand wrapped around Rush's cock again, his grip loose and easy. "I am, however, frequently in the company of soldiers, and soldiers talk. I have... exceptional hearing." His grin curved against his fingers as he lowered his head. "I also have a healthy imagination. Logic rather fills in the rest."

If Rush had intended to answer, it was lost as David wrapped his lips around the head of Rush's cock. A hoarse shout tore itself from Rush's throat instead, something that may have started as David's name but that wound instead into an unintelligible blur of syllables. David smiled to himself, then turned his attention to Rush in earnest, closing his eyes as he absorbed the feel of Rush's cock against his tongue. It was alien, certainly, but not unpleasant, and the appeal of the sound of Rush panting more than made up for the ache he could feel starting in his jaw as he lowered his mouth until his lips met the curl of his fingers.

"Dave," Rush said as he hunched over him to card his fingers through David's hair. "Feels so good." He whimpered again when David sucked experimentally, then again when David tried once more, until he was making a steady wordless noise as David sucked with increasing enthusiasm on his cock. David found himself trying new things to see how they'd change the pitch of Rush's sound, basking in it when the swirl of his tongue lowered it an octave, or the faintest hint of teeth drew it high and tight.

"Dave," Rush said at last, his fingers in David's hair pulling his head out of Rush's lap. "Don't... I'm gonna..." When David didn't resist, Rush's hands cradled his cheeks instead, guiding him from his knees until Rush could seal their mouths together with a needy moan. Unbalanced, David could only grip Rush's shoulders and hold on as Rush devoured his mouth, scouring it with his tongue as though chasing down every last taste of himself contained within. It took long moments before he seemed satisfied and released David's mouth, one last lick flickering at its corner as he pulled away. "I'm not ready yet. Not until I'm in you."

David blinked, surprised to find his face heating. "Rush." He licked his lips, then again when he saw Rush's gaze tracking the motion. "Perhaps that would best be done sooner than later." Retrieving the jar he'd earlier abandoned, he scooted onto the bed beside Rush, then past him to stretch lengthwise on his side. "I must confess to some small amount of nerves." He smiled, eyes lowering to fix on the coverlet between them. "I do not want to make you think that I am having second thoughts. Rather, I want to know the reality." His eyes rose again to find Rush's, grey eyes meeting brown. "I want to know how it feels, to be joined with you."

"Dave, you don't have to ask me twice." Rush surged over David like the tide, pressing him onto his back and stretching over his prone form. "Just tell me, if I'm going too fast for you, 'kay?" His mouth brushed over the curve of David's jaw until his lips found David's ear. "I want to make this good for you, too."

"I trust you." David found Rush's hand, pressed the jar he held into it. "Show me."

Rush's breath shuddered against David's ear before he drew away, rolling onto his side. His gaze swept over David, lingering at his mouth, his half-hard cock. A quick motion twisted the jar open, the musky scent immediately rising between them as Rush dipped his fingers in. "Let me... Here..." A streak of oil drew a line up David's thigh as Rush squirmed around until he could slide under one of David's thighs, leaving it draped over his shoulder. "That's better." His smile blazed up at David, who found himself returning it even as he watched Rush slick his fingers again. The streak this time was left behind his balls, tickling his perineum as Rush's fingers tracked implacably down.

"Rush," David started, tensing despite himself, yet Rush only circled the pucker nestled between David's buttocks, delicately teasing the wrinkled flesh with one blunt nail. David's breath gusted from him the longer Rush played, his legs falling farther apart in invitation until he felt wanton, displayed to the world and Rush with nothing left to protect his secrets. He barely noticed when Rush's hand withdrew again, or when it returned, dripping oil onto David's skin. Only when the tip of Rush's finger pressed within him did David tense again, breath stilled in his chest.

Rush's lips skimmed over David's thigh, free hand smoothing over David's hip as he soothed, "It's okay, Dave. It's just me. I've got you." He kept up a stream of nothings as David relaxed by degrees, taut muscles slowly slackening until David lay limp on the bed. "That's better. Want me to keep talking? I can keep talking, no prob. I'm going to push now, 'kay?" He was as good as his word, pressing the full length of his finger implacably into David's body. "How's that feel? Okay?"

"It is certainly novel." David barely recognized his own voice, tension leaving it half a pitch above normal. He shifted experimentally, only to gasp when it moved Rush's finger within him in such a way that pleasure so sharp it was nearly pain coursed through him. "Rush!" he shouted helplessly, curling his leg more tightly over Rush's shoulder as though to draw him bodily deeper within him.

"That's it, that's right," Rush cooed even as he slid his finger from within David. A fresh application of oil and it returned, two circling the pucker of muscle before pushing within. "A little more now, just a little. I want to make you feel good, Dave. You'll let me, right?" When David hummed an answer, Rush smiled against David's thigh and pumped his fingers, twice, then three times in rapid succession. David's moan was a living thing between them, rising and falling with the motion of Rush's fingers. David's wilting erection surged with new arousal, swelling and filling, surging when Rush skimmed his tongue over it, sliding from root to tip in a broad stroke. "You feel amazing, Dave. I can just imagine how you'll feel when I'm inside you, so hot." He pressed a third finger in beside the other two without hesitation, thrusting them into David until David was arching helplessly from the mattress, his thigh over Rush's shoulder quivering with the strain of lifting his hips into the pressure of Rush's fingers.

"Rush, please," David gasped, his spread hands curling around fistfuls of coverlet. "Do it." He smiled weakly at the expulsion of Rush's breath, prying his eyes open to meet Rush's dark gaze. "Do it," he repeated, parting his thighs further in invitation to banish any doubt as to his meaning.

Rush's hand was clumsy when it withdrew and he fumbled for the jar, nearly dumping it before he managed to pour a sizable amount into his palm. He closed his hand around his own stiff cock and pumped it deliberately, unable to help the groan as he spread the oil over his skin. Just as deliberately, he capped the jar and set it aside, then slithered between David's legs. Dragging David's other leg over his shoulder, he knelt carefully behind him, looking down at David for a long moment. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, even as he circled his cock with his hand again, guiding it until the tip pressed against the pucker of David's anus. "You'll tell me if you need me to stop." When David nodded sharply, Rush began to push, hips tense with strain.

David's world narrowed to the heat of Rush's flesh against him, inside of him. He gasped and started when the head of Rush's cock breached him, a wordless sound escaping him and freezing Rush. Rush's hands shook against David's thighs as he paused, his eyes searching David's. It was long moments before David could say again, "Do it," and Rush wasted no time in complying. It was as though nothing could stop him anymore as he slid inexorably into David's body in a slow progress, and it seemed almost no time at all before Rush was sunk to the hilt within him.

"Dave, this is so hot," Rush murmured at last, his hands smoothing up and down David's thighs. "I mean, this is ace." He reached between them to grip David's flagging erection, fingers rippling as they moved over its length. "I'll make it good for you, too. It'll be awesome, you'll see." He squeezed David's cock, drawing a faint whimper from David, before he began to stroke in earnest, pulling just this side of rough until David's flesh filled his palm, hot against his skin. Only then did Rush begin to move, sliding slowly from David until only the head remained within him, then driving hard back into him, again, then again, then again, until he'd set a steady rhythm, counterpoint to the pumping of his hand. It was long moments before David rose to meet Rush's thrusts, thighs flexing over Rush's shoulders, and then it was all he could do.

David's climax when it came was a thing of beauty, blinding him, deafening him to all but the sound of himself shouting Rush's name. It seemed to pulse from every part of him, draining him dry, stealing his breath and narrowing his world until all there was was pleasure, lingering aftershocks tingling through him as Rush continued to thrust. Prying his eyes open at last, he watched, enraptured, as Rush's expression twisted, drawing into a grimace moments before he slammed into David one final time, his cock pulsing within David as he flooded him with heat.

David was smiling tremulously when Rush snapped back to himself, meeting David's gaze with one of wonder. It was a moment's effort to slide David's legs from his shoulders to settle at his sides again, a moment's more to bend over him until he could catch David's mouth with his own. The kiss was lazy and warm, lingering as David wrapped his arms around Rush's neck, holding him close even after the kiss wound to an end, even as Rush shifted to slide from David's body.

"Dave, we should get up, I think." Despite his words, Rush leaned in for another kiss, nibbling at David's lips as they curved with another smile. "Messy's a good look for you, but you probably don't want to sleep that way." He drew back as far as David's arms would allow, matching David's smile as he studied him. "C'mon."

It was with a playful sigh that David released him, allowed Rush to slide from the bed and tug him to his feet. "Thank you, Rush. Your concern is appreciated." His hands settled on Rush's shoulders, stilling him as David held his gaze. "You are as good as your word." He shook his head as a chuckle escaped despite himself. "I apologize, I am perhaps not as eloquent as usual. I hope you will forgive me."

"Dave, you don't have to say anything." Seizing David's wrist, he towed him into David's bathing chamber, then released him to run water into the basin and soak a rough cloth. "I don't mind. I mean, that totally rocked." He crossed to join David again, rubbing the cloth in circles over David's chest, wiping away the come spattered over it. "I'm glad it was you." He peeked at David through his lashes, then leaned over to nuzzle David's cheek as the cloth tracked down David's abdomen. "Totally glad it was you."

"Rush," David started, then sighed softly as the cloth wrapped around his limp cock. "Rush, there is no one else I would have permitted the same liberties." He snagged the cloth, scrubbing it over his thighs before returning the attention, wiping it across Rush's chest, pausing to circle one rosy nipple with a finger. He decided he rather liked the way that Rush caught his breath but resisted the urge to do it again, instead simply resuming his cleansing. "Will you... stay?"

Rush's arms around his waist were answer enough, but David was grateful nevertheless when Rush nuzzled his cheek again, murmuring against it, "Of course. Think you could get rid of me now?" He snitched the cloth back, pitching it vaguely in the direction of the basin, then pulled David back into the bedchamber. It was easy enough to douse the lights and flip back the covers of the bed, easier still to slip beneath them. They settled after a moment's squirming, Rush's head pillowed against David's shoulder, David's arm wrapped around Rush, the covers tucked around them both.

"Good night, Rush," David murmured against Rush's hair, smiling when Rush made an inarticulate noise in response. He tightened his arm around him and settled in, breathing the scent of Rush until sleep claimed him.


End file.
